starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hombrera
Las hombreras eran un tipo de armadura usada por los soldados de la República Galáctica, el Imperio Galáctico y la Primera Orden. Estas representaban el rango o la afiliación del usuario. Estas variaban de color,Universo Star Wars y en algún momento podrían tener símbolos asociados con el comandante del usuario. Rangos *Lideres de Escuadron, dirigian a 10 soldados *Lideres de Pelotones, 50 soldados (5 escuadrones) *Lideres de Compañia, 200 soldados (4 pelotones) *Lideres de Batallón, 800 soldados (4 compañias) *Lideres de Regimiento, 3200 soldados (4 batallones) *Lideres de Legión, 12800 soldados (4 regimientos) Apariciones *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part I: Fight'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 14: Burning Seas, Part II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 16: Burning Seas, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 17: Burning Seas, Part V'' *''Thrawn, Part VI'' * *''El Más Buscado'' *''Lando: Double or Nothing, Part I'' *''Lando: Double or Nothing, Part II'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' * *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * *''Battle to the End'' * *''Always Bet on Chopper'' * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore'' * * * * * * *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 1'' *''Bounty Hunt'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Star Wars Battlefront'' * * *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 4'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Part III'' *''Star Wars 19: Rebel Jail, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 21: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part I'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part III'' *''Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part V'' *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 12: The Enormous Profit, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 36: Revenge of the Astromech'' *''Star Wars 37: Imperial Pride'' *''Doctor Aphra 2: Aphra, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 17: Remastered, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 19: Remastered, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 48: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part V'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron Annual 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' * *''Capitana Phasma 4'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] }} Fuentes *''Universo Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual'' Notas y referencias Enlaces externos Categoría:Armaduras Categoría:Uniformes